Another War
by Yami Ikuto
Summary: Akhir yang sangat mengejutkan bagi sang pahlawan perang, berpindah dimensi yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang mengaku 'Armada kapal' bahkan menyeret dirinya ke dalam perang yang sangat aneh. Dia tak tahu sampai kapan dan bagaimana dirinya akan bertahan di dunia ini. [Chapter 3 is Up!]
1. Prolog

**Another War**

Disclaimer: Semua karakter dari anime 'Naruto' dan 'Kantai Collection(Kancolle)' bukan milik saya, semua itu hanya pinjaman belaka.

Pair: Naruto .U X ?

Summary: Akhir yang sangat mengejutkan bagi sang pahlawan perang, berpindah dimensi yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang mengaku 'Armada kapal' bahkan menyeret dirinya ke dalam perang yang sangat aneh. Dia tak tahu sampai kapan dan bagaimana dirinya akan bertahan di dunia ini.

Genres: Millitary, Science Fiction (Sci-Fi), Adventure, Matrial Art, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance.

Warning: Semi-Canon, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Very Mainstream, Miss Typo(s), Alur cepat dan rumit, Newbie' Author, Not Like Don't Read, Read 'n Review.

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Prolog:** Dunia Kapal Perang.

" _Kenapa?!_ "

Hamparan langit biru yang sangat luas dengan awan-awan putih layaknya kapas mengambang bebas di angkasa ditemani burung-burung camar putih yang berterbangan secara bergerombol hingga menciptakan kelompok yang sangat besar, sinar matahari yang sangat terik memanaskan permukaan bumi baik itu tanah atau'pun air.

" _Kenapa harus berakhir seperti ini?_ "

Manusia mana'pun pasti tak akan mampu menjatuhkan dirinya dengan bebas tanpa alat pengaman yang memadai, tapi itu tak berlaku bagi manusia dengan penampilan layaknya gelandangan yang tak memperdulikan jika dirinya jatuh dari ketinggian beberapa ratus kaki dari permukaan bumi. Dia membiarkan kepalanya meluncur terlebih dahulu daripada anggota tubuhnya yang lain.

" _Aku memang lemah dan bodoh,_ "

Sepasang iris biru laut itu terlihat sangat kosong menandakan sang pemiliknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih mengganggu daripada memikirkan keselamatan tubuhnya yang bisa saja hancur jika menghantam tanah, ujung cakrawala di depannya seperti seutas tali melengkung yang membatasi langit dan laut agar tidak menyatu. Tapi apa yang dilihat terkadang tak sesuai dengan ekspetasi.

" _Maafkan aku, semuanya,_ "

Kelopak mata itu mulai tertutup menyembunyikan manik shappire itu dari perasaan sebenarnya dari sorot matanya itu...

NGUUNG~!

Kelopak matanya terbuka dengan paksa setelah indra pendengarannya mendengar suara berdengung dari arah depannya, raut keterkejutan terlihat kala matanya tersita oleh benda terbang bersayap yang memiliki baling-baling seperti ingin menabrak kepalanya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia menarik kepalanya ke belakang karena tak mau mengambil resiko tertabrak benda terbang itu, laki-laki itu berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya yang masih melayang atau lebih tepatnya jatuh bebas. Asap-asap hitam membumbung di sekelilingnya menandakan terjadi sesuatu terjadi di bawahnya...

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya lelaki itu entah pada siapa saat melihat api-api yang menyala di tengah hamparan air yang sangat luas, dia sedikit terheran saat melihat beberapa manusia yang meluncur dengan bebas diatas air tetapi dia tak bisa merasakan adanya chakra di dalam tubuh mereka. Ya, ini sedikit aneh menurutnya.

BYUUR~!

Rasa dingin dan basah menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya yang sebelumnya memanas karena kekesalan dan amarahnya, air laut yang sangat asin itu seolah menjadi penyejuk tubuhnya saat ini. Ledakan-ledakan yang terjadi di permukaan terdengar lebih jelas saat dirinya berada di dalam air, gelembung-gelembung kecil keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya menandakan udara yang ada di dalam tubuhnya mulai berkurang sedikit demi sedikit.

Tak ada pilihan lain, ia harus kembali ke permukaan untuk mendapatkan oksigen kembali. Dia akan mati jika terus menerus menyelam di dalam lautan yang dalamnya tak bisa ia kira, kakinya bergerak bergantian mendorong tubuhnya agar bisa mencapai permukaan air yang jaraknya semakin menipis.

"Puaahh~" pemuda bersurai pirang yang sudah lepek karena air itu mengambil napas dalam-dalam saat dirinya sampai di permukaan air, dia berusaha mengatur napasnya kembali agar temponya kembali seperti biasanya. Kedua tangannya sama sekali tak terpengaruhi oleh sifat air yang tak bisa disentuh lalu berhasil menarik tubuhnya keluar dari perairan yang sangat dalam itu, dengan posisi setengah berlutut diatas permukaan air, dia berusaha melepaskan kelelahannya sehabis tenggelam barusan.

SYUT~! DUAR~!

Suara desingan benda berkecepatan tinggi disusul ledakan besar terjadi saat benda itu menyentuh permukaan laut yang dipijak oleh lelaki yang sangat kelelahan itu, asap putih dengan rintikan air yang sudah menyebar di sekitar tempat pemuda itu. Hampir semua orang yang ada disana terperangah kaget saat salah satu rudal milik musuh berhasil mengenai orang asing yang jatuh dari langit itu dan mereka sudah yakin jika orang itu sudah mati karena terkena rudal tersebut.

Sesuatu yang sangat cepat keluar dari kumpulan asap itu kemudian bergerak menjauhinya, pemuda -berjaket jingga-hitam yang terbuka dengan baju jaring-jaring di bagian dalamnya serta celana panjang hitam- itu sudah berlutut sambil menatap tajam kearah depannya "Apa-apaan tadi itu?" gumam pemuda itu sambil berdiri dengan tegaknya diatas permukaan air laut tanpa takut tenggelam, dia masih ingin tahu siapa yang menyerang dirinya bahkan dirinya tak mengganggu sama sekali.

Makhluk hitam mirip ikan yang memiliki gigi besar dengan lampu hijau disekitar jidatnya berenang dengan cepat kearahnya berniat menyerang dirinya "Perlu seratus tahun jika kau ingin menyerangku, ikan bergigi besar," ucapnya lalu melompati tubuh monster ikan hitam tersebut, menghindari gigi-gigi besar yang siap mengoyak kulit yang ada di tubuhnya.

GREP~!

"Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja," kedua tangan lelaki bersurai pirang itu memegang ekor monster itu dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, semakin kuat makhluk itu meronta maka semakin kuat juga genggaman tangan pemuda itu pada ekornya. Air laut yang dipijak pemuda itu sedikit goyah karena ikan aneh yang terus saja memberontak tanpa ampun seolah ingin ekornya lepas dari genggaman manusia kuning itu "Baik, baik, akan kulepaskan," pemuda itu menyerah karena buang-buang tenaga saja jika dirinya terus menahan ikan itu.

Ia menyeringai kecil sebelum akhirnya menarik makhluk itu ke belakang dengan sekuat tenaga lalu melepaskan genggamannya hingga ikan itu melayang beberapa meter diatas permukaan laut "Jangan kembali ya," sahut pemuda itu sambil melambaikan salah satu tangannya pada ikan itu...

DOOM~!

Ledakan berskala sedang tercipta saat monster ikan itu malah menabrak teman sejenisnya yang sudah mengisi meriam di dalam mulutnya dan bersiap menembakannya pada sasaran yang ada di depannya "Mereka ini makhluk apa sebenarnya? Dan aku ini ada dimana?" Tanya lelaki yang sama sekali tak memperdulikan ledakan-ledakan berskala sedang di sekitarnya, dia seperti orang linglung yang sedang tersesat.

GROOAR~!

Dia sedikit terkejut saat mendengar raungan dari depannya, matanya membulat sempurna saat mengetahui ikan dengan jenis yang sama sudah menerjangnya dari atas dengan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar seperti ingin memakan pemuda di hadapannya dengan sekali lahapan "Makan saja ini," ujar laki-laki pirang tersebut yang sudah menciptakan bola energi biru seukuran dengan bola sepak.

" _ **Rasengan!**_ "

DOON~!

Ledakan besar kembali terjadi membuat air laut beriak liar tak beraturan, bisa diperkirakan jika ledakan itu setara dengan roket peledak tingkat menengah dan pasti akan menghancurkan siapa'pun yang ada didekatnya.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" ujar perempuan bersurai coklat kehitaman lurus yang terurai hingga pinggulnya, sepasang iris hijau menatap lurus kearah ledakan yang terjadi beberapa detik yang lalu. Genggaman salah satu tangannya pada busur panah itu semakin mengerat, sepertinya ada benda asing yang juga ikut bertempur dalam misinya kali ini.

" _Kapal Induk Divisi Satu, laporkan status kalian disana._ "

Salah satu tangannya yang dihalangi papan panjang layaknya landasan pacu untuk pesawat menekan interkom yang tersemat di salah satu lubang telinganya, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam "Ini Kapal Induk Divisi Satu, status kami masih belum bisa menghancurkan markas musuh. Tetapi ada benda asing yang juga ikut bertempur disini," ucap perempuan itu sambil mengamati asap yang masih saja membumbung di tempat ledakan.

" _Apa benda itu dari pihak Abyssal?_ " Tanya orang yang sedang berkomunikasi dengannya disebrang sana.

"Menurut pengamatanku, dia sama sekali tak terlibat dengan Abyssal bahkan dia berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa kapal penyerang Abyssal dan aku tak tahu kapal tipe apa dia itu," jawab perempuan itu dengan tenang.

" _Dimengerti, tetaplah fokus pada misi utama kalian, Akagi-san. Raihlah kemenangan di ufuk fajar._ "

Komunikasi itu'pun akhirnya terputus dari perempuan bernama Akagi itu, matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari kumpulan asap akibat kebakaran dari salah satu Abyssal yang ada disana. Seorang laki-laki yang lumayan aneh menurutnya dengan surai pirang keemasan jabrik yang diterpa sinar matahari dan memiliki mata seindah samudra menjauhi asap tersebut, Akagi baru menyadari jika laki-laki itu tidak menggunakan alat apapun agar tubuhnya bisa terapung diatas air.

'Makhluk yang aneh,' meski'pun ekspresinya sangat serius tetapi terselip rasa penasaran saat menatap laki-laki itu, dia ingin tahu bagaimana pemuda itu memijakan kakinya diatas permukaan air tanpa alat untuk mendukungnya.

"Sialan! Ikan-ikan ini mau membunuhku ternyata," gumam pemuda itu yang sudah menyadari jika ikan-ikan hitam besar itu sama sekali tak bersahabat dengannya.

TRATATATAT~!

SYUT! SYUT! SYAT!

Pemuda itu terdiam di tempat tanpa takut dikenai oleh berondongan peluru dari arah depannya, pandangannya tertuju pada seorang perempuan yang dikelilingi penghalang yang mulai retak dan juga beberapa makhluk terbang yang terus memuntahkan timah panas kearahnya tapi peluru itu seperti tak mau mengenai pemuda itu "Sepertinya dia pemimpin dari makhluk-makhluk mengerikan ini, aku harus menghentikannya sebelum dia menghancurkan tempat ini," ucap pemuda itu.

POFT~!

Segel tangannya bekerja dengan baik, replika dari pemuda itu berdiri berdampingan dengan yang asli "Terbangkan aku kesana, kita harus menghancurkan itu secepatnya. Ikan-ikan mengerikan itu terlihat sangat kejam pada pendatang baru," ucap yang asli dengan menengadahkan tangan kanannya yang sudah terulur pada replikanya.

"Ini chakra kita yang terakhir, boss. Kita hanya bisa melakukan satu serangan saja," ujar sang replika sambil mengalirkan energinya keatas telapak tangan sang ketua atau dengan kata lain dirinya yang asli, bola berwarna biru kembali tercipta menimbulkan suara bising layaknya mesin jet yang sedang beroperasi "Pertarungan kita dengannya belumlah berakhir, jangan sampai kau mati hanya dengan makhluk sepele seperti itu," lanjut sang replika yang menunjukan ekspresinya terlalu berlebihan.

"Aku tahu it~..."

SWUSH~!

"Sialan, aku belum siap," sang ketua sudah meluncur di udara karena tarikan penuh tenaga dari replikanya, sumpah serapah terus dilayangkan pada sang replika yang sekarang sudah menghilang menjadi kumpulan asap. Kepalanya menatap lurus ke depan dimana peluru-demi-peluru dan ledakan-demi-ledakan terjadi di sekitarnya, tubuhnya bergeser ke kanan dan ke kiri menghindari serangan dari depannya bahkan seberapa besar'pun serangan dari lawannya, pemuda itu tak bisa dihentikan dengan mudah.

" _ **Ra~sen~gan!**_ " Laki-laki itu berhasil mendekati orang yang menyerangnya, mata hijau yang terlihat menyeramkan berkilat tajam saat bola biru itu berhasil menyentuh penghalang yang menyelebungi tubuhnya. Pemuda itu sedikit diuntungkan karena penghalang itu sudah retak meski'pun hanya sedikit, dengan sekali dorongan kuat lagi ia pasti akan menghancurkannya.

KRAK~!

Kedua pasang mata itu menatap kearah penghalang yang sudah menimbulkan retakan yang sangat besar dan mulai menyebar menuju bagian lainnya, sementara perputaran bola itu sama sekali tak menunjukan ingin berhenti. Pemuda itu semakin bersemangat mendorong bola itu agar menembus pertahanan yang sebentar lagi runtuh, dia tak tahu kenapa dirinya melakukan ini tapi pendeteksi niatan jahatnya mengatakan jika sebagian makhluk-makhluk yang ada disini memiliki niatan jahat yang sangat tinggi.

BLUUM~!

Ledakan besar yang diiringi dengan terciptanya kubah setengah lingkaran berwarna biru yang berdiameter sekitar 8 meter membuat orang-orang yang ada disana terdiam, target yang harus mereka musnahkan meledak sehingga menghasilkan kubah biru tersebut.

"Apa itu artinya kita berhasil~poi?" tanya anak perempuan bersurai pirang pucat lurus yang panjangnya melebihi pinggulnya dengan sepasang iris hijau yang menatap kagum kearah kubah biru yang perlahan-lahan mengecil dan mengeluarkan asap hitam yang membumbung ke langit.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu, Yuudachi-chan," jawab anak perempuan bersurai hitam pendek dengan gaya ponytail serta iris matanya sama seperti perempuan bernama Yuudachi itu, pandangannya sama-sama tertuju pada asap yang membumbung tinggi.

Semua yang ada disana menatap asap hitam yang meluncur keluar jalur dari asap besar yang membumbung tinggi di tengah perairan yang sangat luas itu, tubuh laki-laki yang sebelumnya melancarkan serangan dahsyat itu sudah meluncur menjauhi asap hitam tersebut tetapi tubuhnya tak bergerak sama sekali seperti sebelumnya. Pemuda itu terlihat mengalami luka serius.

"Semuanya! Kita kesana!" Perintah Akagi yang sudah menggerakan kakinya menuju tempat pemuda itu mendarat, makhluk apa'pun itu jika mereka membutuhkan pertolongan tak ada salahnya jika mereka semua membantunya. Lagipula pemuda itu berhasil mengalahkan dan menghancurkan markas Abyssal yang bertempat di tengah lautan yang jauh dari daratan mana'pun.

.

.

.

 **Someone POV.**

Biru langit dengan kapas putih melayang diatasnya...

Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana dinginnya air laut dan hangatnya sinar matahari secara bersamaan, sudah lama aku tak merasakan hal sepele seperti ini. Rasanya sangat nyaman dan menenangkan bagiku, saat aku berpandangan dengan perempuan tadi, entah kenapa tatapannya sangat kosong sekali seperti terkena teknik ilusi. Teknik ilusi memang bisa memanipulasi pikiran seseorang hingga orang yang terkena ilusi bisa dikendalikan dengan sesuka hati oleh orang yang mengendalikannya.

Tersesat di sebuah tempat yang antah berantah dan menjadi sasaran pembunuhan dari makhluk aneh, itu sama sekali tak terpikirkan di benakku saat ini. Chakraku yang sudah mencapai batas membuat tubuhku perlahan mulai terlahap air laut mulai dari bagian punggung dan merembet menuju bagian bawah tubuhku atau dengan kata lain kaki, apa aku akan tenggelam? Tenggelam bersama impian yang belum terlaksanakan sama sekali, aku ingin melumuri tanganku dengan darah orang itu.

Mulutku tertutup dengan rapat saat rasa asin mengenai indra pengecapku, aku tak mau rasa asin itu kembali terasa di mulutku. Aku bisa merasakan bagian kepalaku juga sudah mulai masuk ke dalam air, salah satu tanganku terulur ke depan -atas- bukan bermaksud untuk meminta tolong, tetapi ingin meraih langit tak bertiang di hadapan pandanganku. Apa daya... Aku tak bisa menggerakan tubuhku kecuali tangan kananku saja. Tidak, aku tak boleh terus bergantung pada Kurama dan yang lainnya, aku tak akan pernah bergerak jika hanya mengandalkan kekuatan dari orang lain, aku tak akan pernah bisa membunuhnya jika kekuatanku saja tak menandinginya.

Apa aku akan berakhir seperti Jiraiya si Petapa genit? Bahkan jasadnya tak pernah ditemukan karena tenggelam di dasar laut Desa Hujan dan yang lebih mengenaskannya lagi, dia dibunuh oleh muridnya sendiri. Sama mengenaskannya seperti Guru mesumku itu.

"Hey, seharusnya kau tidak menyerah sampai disini, Naruto. Lihat matahari yang ada diatasmu, dia terus bersinar tanpa henti."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul saat melihat bayangan si Petapa Genit di sampingku yang sedang tersenyum mengejek kearahku, apa yang diharapkan seseorang dariku? Aku gagal menjadi seorang Shinobi.

"Kau tahu, Minato tak akan senang melihat anak semata wayangnya menyerah semudah ini."

Jangan katakan itu, Petapa Genit! Aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi ayah saat ini, aku malah jadi bingung sendiri sekarang ini.

"Pergilah dan bawa tekad api Konoha bersamamu, Naruto."

Tubuh si Petapa Genit menghilang dalam sekejap tanpa jejak sama sekali, aku masih membutuhkan nasehatmu, walau'pun agak nyeleneh tetapi aku bisa mengerti jika nasehatmu itu sangat berguna untukku.

Graaahh! Gelembung udara berukuran sedang keluar dari mulutku saat diriku berusaha berteriak sekeras mungkin, tangan kananku berusaha meraih permukaan air tetapi sudah terlambat, aku tenggelam sepenuhnya. Aku sangat membutuhkan oksigen saat ini, kelopak mataku terpejam perlahan dengan degupan jantungku yang semakin lama, semakin terasa dan semakin melemah. Aku harap dasar lautnya tidak terlalu dalam.

Sebelum kesadaranku menghilang sepenuhnya...

Tangan kananku tiba-tiba saja dipegang oleh tangan yang sangat halus, lembut dan juga kuat. Tangan itu menggenggam tanganku dengan begitu kuat seolah tak mau terlepas...

"Ber~~~lah."

Telingaku seperti tuli bahkan perkataan sesingkat itu saja tak bisa kudengar, kelopak mataku terpejam sempurna, kesadaranku sudah melayang dan menghilang bersamaan dengan menghitamnya pandanganku...

.

.

.

 **Head Quarter of Naval Base District**

"Sudah dikonfirmasi, markas musuh berhasil dihancurkan dan semua armada kita selamat hingga akhir pertempuran," ujar perempuan berkacamata dengan surai hitam lurus dengan headgear yang dihiasi dua antena kecil terpasang di kepalanya, sepasang iris hazelnya menatap kearah dua perempuan yang berdiri berdampingan di depan meja yang diatasnya terbentang sebuah peta medan dengan beberapa kotak diatasnya sebagai penanda.

"Bagaimana dengan orang yang menghancurkan markas itu? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Iris merah maroon menatap kearah perempuan berkacamata itu dengan ekspresi datar dan serius.

"Dia sempat tenggelam setelah melancarkan serangan terakhirnya tetapi Divisi yang di pimpin Kongou-san berhasil menariknya ke permukaan dengan keadaan tak sadarkan diri, sekiranya hanya itu saja informasi terakhir yang terdengar dari lapangan," jelas perempuan berkacamata itu sambil menekan-nekan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot ke hidungnya.

"Kapal apa dia sebenarnya? Bahkan selama ini aku tak pernah mendengar jika ada kapal perang yang bertempur sendirian di medan perang, ini sangat aneh," perempuan yang senantiasa memasang wajah serius itu hanya mengurut pelipisnya yang berdenyut karena memikirkan orang yang berhasil melumpuhkan beberapa Kapal Penghancur Abyssal dan menghancurkan markasnya hingga tak tersisa.

"Tunda saja dulu kebingunganmu itu, Nagato. Kau bisa menanyakan itu padanya setelah dia sampai dan sadar, aku setuju kalau ini sangatlah aneh," perempuan bersurai coklat pendek itu menyahut sehingga perempuan bersurai hitam panjang -Nagato- menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku tahu itu, Mutsu. Tapi...,"

Perempuan bersurai coklat pendek bernama Mutsu itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan penuh keheranan saat teman satu Armadanya menggantungkan perkataannya "Tapi apa, Nagato?" tanya Mutsu.

"Kita harus memastikan jika dia bukanlah mata-mata dari musuh, kita tak boleh terlalu percaya kepada orang asing," jawab Nagato sambil memandang lurus kearah depannya.

"Itu sudah pasti, tapi kita juga tak boleh menuduh hal yang tidak-tidak," balas Mutsu dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

"Hmm, terserah kau sajalah."

Mutsu hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan dari Nagato, Kapal Sekertaris seperti mereka berdua bukan hanya bertugas mengatur pertempuran di medan tempur tetapi juga mereka harus memastikan jika semua gadis-gadis Armada pulang dengan selamat dari pertempuran.

Mereka tak tahu kapal perang apa yang menolong mereka dalam pertempuran menghancurkan Markas Abyssal itu tetapi mereka sangat berterima kasih pada orang itu karena berkatnya misi mereka berjalan dengan lancar, meski'pun tanpa adanya orang itu, mereka yakin jika mereka akan memenangkan pertempuran itu.

 **[To Be Continued...]**

 **[TTD: Yami Ikuto]**


	2. Gadis Berjiwa Kapal Perang

**Another War**

Disclaimer: Semua karakter dari anime 'Naruto' dan 'Kantai Collection(Kancolle)' bukan milik saya, semua itu hanya pinjaman belaka.

Pair: Naruto .U X ?

Summary: Akhir yang sangat mengejutkan bagi sang pahlawan perang, berpindah dimensi yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang mengaku 'Armada kapal' bahkan menyeret dirinya ke dalam perang yang sangat aneh. Dia tak tahu sampai kapan dan bagaimana dirinya akan bertahan di dunia ini.

Genres: Millitary, Science Fiction (Sci-Fi), Adventure, Matrial Art, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance.

Warning: Semi-Canon, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Very Mainstream, Miss Typo(s), Alur cepat dan rumit, Newbie' Author, Not Like Don't Read, Read 'n Review.

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 1:** Gadis berjiwa Kapal Perang.

 **Naval Base District, 08.54**

DEG~! DEG~! DEG~!

Aku bisa merasakan bagaimana jantungku berdegup dengan ritme normal untuk memompa dan mengalirkan darah menuju seluruh tubuhku, entah berapa lama diriku berada di dalam kehampaan ini. Sehari? 2 hari? Atau bahkan seminggu? Aku tak bisa menghitungnya karena tak ada siang atau'pun malam, yang ada hanyalah kegelapan tak berujung di depan mataku sendiri.

Seberapa besar'pun usaha yang kulakukan, kaki atau'pun tanganku tak bisa bergerak barang sedikit saja. Apa aku mengalami kelumpuhan total? Tidak tidak, ini sangat tak mungkin. Aku bahkan belum bisa membalaskan pembalasanku kepada orang itu, sesuatu yang ada di dalam diriku mulai mendidih dan memanas hanya sekedar memikirkannya. Aku marah pada diriku sendiri yang sama sekali tak bisa melindungi teman-teman seperjuanganku, aku marah karena tak bisa menjalankan semua harapan yang bertumpu padaku.

Aku ingin sekali menangis memikirkannya, tetapi persediaan air mataku sepertinya habis.

"Ne~ sepertinya dia belum sadarkan diri juga ya..."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah kiri dan kanan saat suara itu menggema hingga menggetarkan gendang telingaku, tetapi aku tak bisa menemukan apa'pun di sekitarku. Sepertinya itu hanya ilusi yang dibuat pikiranku saja, aku harus secepatnya keluar dari tempat ini dan menyadarkan diriku yang ada diluar sana tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menyadarkan diriku sendiri.

"Kongou-neesan, jangan berisik, mungkin saja dia sedang istirahat karena mengalami kerusakan parah karena pertarungan beberapa hari yang lalu."

Suara lain kembali menyahut dan aku yakin itu bukan ilusi dari otakku...

"Aku tahu itu, Hiei. Tapi... Laki-laki ini mirip dengan _Cat-boy_ , lihat saja kumis kucing yang ada di pipinya."

A-apa yang baru saja dikatakan orang itu? _Cat-boy_? Hei, aku punya nama dan namaku bukan _Cat-boy_ tetapi namaku Naruto. Sepertinya aku harus meluruskan ini ketika aku sadar...

Tiba-tiba saja seluruh bagian tubuhku dimandikan cahaya berwarna putih yang aku perkirakan bisa saja menerangi seluruh kegelapan, tapi anehnya sinar itu hanya menerangi tubuhku saja bukannya yang lainnya. Dengan keberanian yang kupunya, kepalaku mengadah keatas agar bisa melihat sinar apa yang menyinari tubuhku. Mataku melebar, suaraku tercekat dalam tenggorokanku dan tanganku bergerak pelan seolah memerintahkan tubuhku agar bergerak dan menyingkir dari bawah sinar putih yang terus saja bergerak menuju tempatku berdiri sekarang.

DING~!

Suara yang memekakan telingaku serta penglihatanku yang memutih karena ditabrak sinar putih, aku bisa merasakan kepalaku sedikit pusing dan sangat berat. Kemungkinan besar diriku akan sadar sekarang...

Yah, aku juga akan membuat perhitungan dengan orang yang memanggilku dengan sebutan ' _Cat-boy_ ' itu. Bisa-bisanya dia memanggilku seenaknya...

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

"Ngggmm~"

Keempat perempuan yang memakai baju miko yang serupa dengan headgear keemasan layaknya antena tapi mengarah ke samping menatap antusias dan heran kearah laki-laki pirang yang melenguh pelan dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang berkedut seperti ingin terbuka, sepasang iris biru layaknya permata yang indah akhirnya menunjukan dirinya kepada empat perempuan yang ada disana.

Iris sebiru lautan yang sangat luas itu menatap langit-langit ruang perawatannya dengan tatapan kosong layaknya orang yang baru bangun tidur, kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah jendela yang ada di samping kirinya. Laki-laki itu langsung meringis ketika kilatan cahaya dari ufuk timur memasuki matanya yang belum sepenuhnya siap menerima cahaya sebanyak itu, raut wajah kebingungan terlihat jelas saat memandangi ruangan yang berukuran 7x6 meter itu, ditambah bau obat-obatan membuat hidungnya tak tahan.

"A-aku ada dimana?" tanya lelaki itu dengan nada pelan, ketidaktahuan dirinya atas tempat itu mendorongnya agar mengeluarkan pertanyaan itu walau'pun ia tahu bahwa tak akan ada yang menjawabnya.

"Kau ada di ruang perawatan, _Cat-boy_."

Pandangan pemuda itu beralih kearah empat perempuan berpakaian miko yang tersenyum kearahnya tetapi pandangannya terfokus pada perempuan bersurai coklat yang dicepol dua di bagian belakang dan mengikat sebagian rambut yang membingkai wajahnya 'Jadi dia yang memanggilku dengan sebutan aneh itu, dasar seenaknya saja,' batin pemuda pirang itu.

"Ada apa?" perempuan itu seakan tahu jika pemuda itu sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka, tapi perempuan itu masih mempertahankan senyumannya.

Laki-laki itu hanya menghembuskan napasnya perlahan sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih itu "Tidak apa-apa, hanya aneh saja melihat ada yang menunggui seseorang sepertiku," jawabnya sambil menyibak selimutnya perlahan, ia bisa merasakan sinar matahari menerpa tubuh atasnya yang hanya tertutupi sebagian perban berwarna putih susu. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah selang yang terpasang di punggung tangan kanannya, rasa ngilu di punggung tangannya membuatnya meringis pelan karena ditusuk sesuatu dari ujung selang itu.

"Hei, kau mau kemana?" tanya perempuan berkacamata yang memiliki surai hitam pendek itu saat melihat laki-laki pirang di hadapannya sudah mencabut selang infusan yang menempel di punggung tangannya.

"Hmm, aku hanya tak nyaman jika harus berbaring di ranjang seharian dengan suntikan terus menempel di tanganku," ucap laki-laki itu sambil menurunkan kakinya perlahan-lahan hingga menyentuh ubin putih yang sangat dingin dan keras itu, ia berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh. Dia baru menyadari sesuatu saat menatap tangan kanannya "Apa kalian yang membawaku kesini?" tanya pemuda itu dengan menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah perempuan-perempuan itu.

"Ya begitulah, melihatmu yang tak sadarkan diri dan hampir tenggelam membuat seluruh armada yang ikut bertempur kemarin membawamu kemari," jawab perempuan bersurai coklat pendek dengan headgear serupa dengan ketiga perempuan itu "Lagipula kami ditugaskan untuk menjagamu agar tak... Huummphh~... Ummmpp~...," perkataannya tak bisa diteruskan saat perempuan berambut coklat panjang sudah membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ah, jangan dengarkan dia, kami hanya ingin tahu keadaanmu saja," ucap perempuan itu dengan senyum canggung terpasang di bibirnya.

"Emm, begitu ya...," pemuda itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda mengerti membuat semua perempuan yang ada disana merasa lega "Rasanya tak enak jika mengobrol tanpa mengenal nama satu sama lain, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, senang bertemu kalian berempat," ucap pemuda bermarga Uzumaki itu sambil membungkukan tubuhnya kearah keempat perempuan di hadapannya.

Keempat perempuan itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan dari Naruto "Baiklah, kita juga harus memperkenalkan diri juga 'kan," ucap perempuan bercepol dua di bagian belakang itu dengan nada semangat "Namaku Kongou, lahir di Inggris lalu dibesarkan di Jepang dan Kapal pertama dari kelas Kongou, Nice to meet you," ucap perempuan itu dengan disertai pose dan senyuman manis pada Naruto.

"Namaku Hiei, Kapal kedua dari kelas Kongou, salam kenal, Naruto," ucap perempuan berambut coklat pendek sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum kearah Naruto.

"Aku Haruna, Kapal ketiga dari kelas Kongou, aku akan melakukan yang terbaik, senang bertemu denganmu," kata perempuan bersurai coklat panjang sambil mengedipkan salah satu matanya kearah Naruto.

"Namaku Kirishima, Kapal keempat dari kelas Kongou dan otak dari Armada ini, salam kenal, Naruto-san," ujar perempuan terakhir sambil memegang kacamatanya disertai dengan senyuman manis yang bisa membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan meleleh.

Naruto hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya saat menyadari jika perkenalan ini sedikit berlebihan karena hampir keempat orang itu tersenyum manis kearahnya tetapi kelopak matanya terbuka dengan sempurna saat menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak dia mengerti dari perkataan keempat perempuan itu "Kapal kelas Kongou? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah keheranan.

"Hmm, Good Question," ucap Kongou dengan nada senang "Jadi, di distrik Naval Base ini dikhususkan menjadi tempat perkumpulan gadis-gadis yang memiliki jiwa Kapal Perang terdahulu dan tentunya mereka juga memiliki kemampuan khusus sesuai dengan tipe Kapal mereka seperti kami -Kapal kelas Kongou- bertipe Kapal Perang," jelas Kongou sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"Meskipun aku tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan, tapi aku tahu maksudnya sedikit," ujar Naruto dengan tersenyum lebar kearah Kongou dan yang lainnya "Apa aku bisa keluar dari sini? Aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar, bukan bau obat-obatan seperti ini," lanjutnya lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela berukuran lumayan besar yang langsung mengarah menuju lautan yang sangat luas serta berkilau layaknya permata karena terpaan sinar matahari pagi.

Kongou, Hiei, Haruna dan Kirishima saling berpandangan satu sama lain seperti meminta pendapat antara memperbolehkan laki-laki itu keluar atau tidak, ketiga perempuan itu mengangguk kearah Kongou menandakan mereka setuju membiarkan Naruto keluar dari ruangannya "Baiklah, kami mengijinkanmu keluar, tapi...," Kongou sedikit melirikan pandangannya kearah saudara-saudara yang ada di sampingnya "Kau harus memakai pakaian buatan kami," ucap Kongou sambil menunjukan baju kaos putih berlengan pendek dengan tulisan 'Ha-Ki-Hi-Ko' di bagian dada sebelah kiri dan gambar chibi wajah keempat perempuan itu di bagian atas perutnya.

"Etto... Bukannya aku tak mau menerima pemberian kalian, tapi aku lebih nyaman dengan pakaianku sebelumnya. Apa kalian tahu dimana pakaianku itu?" tanya Naruto sambil menatap keempat perempuan itu tidak enak.

"Ehh?! Emmm... E-etto...," Kongou, Hiei, Haruna mau'pun Kirishima terlihat sangat kaget saat mendengar pemuda itu malah menanyakan pakaian yang sudah sobek-sobek dan tak karuan itu "Naruto, apa kau akan marah jika kami mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya padamu?" ucap Haruna sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya secara bersamaan ditambah ekspresi ketakutan dengan wajah merona membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

"Y-ya, aku tak akan marah, aku lebih suka orang yang jujur," jawab Naruto disertai dengan senyuman kecil untuk memakluminya.

"Kami... Kami... Kami sudah membuangnya," ucap Haruna sambil memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya karena takut jika pemuda itu marah kepadanya atau'pun yang lainnya.

Berbeda dengan perkiraan keempat perempuan itu, Naruto hanya sedikit terkejut dengan mulutnya yang terbuka dan tertutup seperti seekor ikan yang kehabisan air padahal baju itu sangat berharga baginya, tapi dia juga tahu alasan kenapa mereka membuang pakaiannya itu. Terlihat compang-camping malah membuatnya seperti gelandangan, mungkin dia harus merelakan pakaian itu berakhir di tempat pembuangan.

Salah satu tangan pemuda pirang itu mengambil pakaian yang ada di tangan Kongou lalu memakai baju tersebut dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya "Ah, ukurannya sangat pas sekali dan juga terima kasih sudah memberiku baju ini," ucap Naruto yang tersenyum bangga saat memakai baju tersebut "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku pergi dulu, semuanya," pamit Naruto pada keempat Kapal kelas Kongou itu sambil meninggalkan ruangan perawatannya.

"Apa tak apa-apa kita membiarkan pemuda itu jalan-jalan sendirian?" tanya Kirishima dengan sepasang iris violet yang menatap daun pintu tempat Naruto keluar barusan.

"Kurasa tak masalah, bukankah kita sudah memasang pelacak di baju tersebut. Jadi kita tahu kemana dia pergi dan tak perlu susah-susah mencarinya," jawab Hiei sambil tersenyum kearah ketiga saudaranya itu.

"Lalu sekarang dimana alat penunjuk pelacaknya?" ujar Haruna yang masih menatap kearah Hiei.

"Nah, itu masalahnya," Hiei menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya tepat di depan dadanya menandakan dia sedang gugup "Aku lupa menyimpannya dimana," lanjutnya dengan tertawa canggung kearah Kongou, Haruna dan Kirishima.

"W-WHAT?!/A-APA?!"

.

.

.

Matahari sudah berada di puncak tertingginya bersamaan dengan meningkatnya suhu panas yang dihasilkan oleh matahari, siapa'pun pasti akan memilih untuk duduk dan berdiam diri di dalam ruangan yang dilengkapi dengan pendingin. Kebiasaan itu tak berlaku bagi seseorang yang dengan nekatnya berdiri di puncak tertinggi salah satu pohon yang ada disana, angin yang sangat menyejukan seolah ingin menerbangkan baju yang dipakainya dan rambut pirang yang ada di kepalanya. Orang itu seakan menikmati panas dan sejuknya angin yang menerpa dirinya.

Salah satu tangannya mengepal kuat seolah ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu tetapi tak bisa ia keluarkan sembarangan, kepalan tangan itu melemah kembali diiringi dengan helaan napas dari pemiliknya. Sekarang ini kepalanya seolah terisi oleh beberapa kejadian sebelumnya yang membuatnya harus mengenangnya sebagai kenangan pahit, dirinya tak tahu kenapa tumpuan lemah sepertinya harus dipertahankan hingga akhir yang bahkan tumpuan itu tak tahu harus menopang apalagi sekarang.

Ingin sekali dirinya memiliki kemampuan untuk memanipulasi waktu hingga dia bisa kembali ke masa lalu dan mencegah apa'pun yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Tapi itu hanyalah angan-angan dan tak ada namanya memanipulasi waktu di dunia ini, 1 detik ke belakang lebih berharga daripada 1000 detik yang akan datang.

"Hoy! Yang ada disana!"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara teriakan yang lumayan nyaring di dekatnya, kepalanya menoleh kearah sekitar tetapi tak ada tanda-tanda jika ada orang disana.

"Hey! Kami di bawah sini, Bakayaro!"

Suara itu lebih keras sekarang serta terselip kekesalan dan kemarahan disana, kepala kuning itu memilih mengikuti perintah dari suara tadi dan menatap kearah bawah tempat pohon itu berdiri dengan kokohnya. Disana sudah ada dua orang perempuan berbaju hijau dengan salah satunya memegang pengeras suara berbentuk corong serta ekspresi kemarahan yang terlihat dari wajah cantiknya, sementara yang lainnya hanya menatap heran kearah pemuda yang berdiri di ujung puncak pohon yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa? Apa aku mengenal kalian berdua?" tanya Naruto agak keras agar kedua perempuan itu bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan diatas sana, hah? Kau ingin bunuh diri?" Bukannya menjawab tapi perempuan bersurai coklat sepunggung yang diikat twinstail malah menggunakan pengeras suara itu untuk mengatakan pertanyaan barusan.

"Lalu apa pedulimu bertanya seperti itu padaku?"

"Kau bisa menjadi telur yang pecah jika jatuh ke bawah, bodoh!"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan telur."

Perempuan bersurai hitam panjang hanya tersenyum canggung sambil memegangi salah satu pipinya saat saudara perempuannya itu malah berseteru dengan pemuda pirang jabrik yang ada di puncak pohon, sebenarnya ini bukanlah hal yang harus diperdebatkan "N-nee-chan, sudahlah. Mungkin dia sedang menyendiri, sebaiknya kita pergi saja dari sini," ujarnya supaya kakaknya itu menghentikan perseteruannya itu.

"Tidak, aku ingin membuat perhitungan dengannya," tolak perempuan bersurai coklat itu dengan sifat keras kepalanya yang sudah muncul "Turun kesini, baka!" katanya yang sedikit berteriak pada pemuda yang masih saja berdiri di tempatnya.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahunya seolah tak tahu harus apa sekarang, tubuhnya perlahan-lahan condong kearah depan hingga keseimbangannya beralih ke depan dan beberapa saat kemudian tubuh sudah terjun dari pohon tersebut. Sementara kedua perempuan yang melihatnya malah terkejut melihat laki-laki itu malah benar-benar melakukan apa yang dikatakan yang memerintahkannya turun, keduanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar turun lalu tak bisa mendarat dengan sempurna dan mati, Nee-chan?"

"H-hey! A-aku... Aku cuma bercanda untuk menyuruhnya turun tadi," ucap perempuan yang membawa pengeras suara itu dengan nada panik, dia juga tak tahu akan menjadi seperti ini.

"Dasar sembarangan kalau bicara, aku tak akan mati hanya terjatuh dari pohon setinggi itu," ucap seseorang dari belakang mereka berdua.

"Kyaa! Hantu!" Jerit kedua perempuan itu sambil memeluk tubuh lawannya satu sama lain dengan tujuan untuk menenangkan diri mereka karena ketakutan dan panik tadi.

"Ya, aku hantu dan akan memakan kalian jika tak berbalik," ucap Naruto yang ada di belakang kedua perempuan itu dan berbicara dengan nada menyeramkan layaknya hantu "Dan mana mungkin hantu muncul di siang yang terang benderang seperti ini," lanjut pemuda pirang itu sambil berkacak pinggang dengan salah satu tangannya dengan mata biru shappirenya yang menatap lekat kearah dua perempuan itu.

Kedua perempuan yang saling memeluk itu baru menyadari apa yang dikatakan oleh suara yang ada di belakangnya, kepala mereka berdua menoleh ke belakang dimana suara itu berasal. Sepasang iris hitam dan coklat itu sedikit melebar saat melihat pemuda pirang yang baru saja menjatuhkan dirinya dari puncak pohon sudah berada di belakang mereka.

"K-kau... K-kenapa bisa...?" tanya kedua perempuan itu dengan nada tergagap karena masih terkejut tanpa melepaskan pelukan mereka satu sama lain.

"Tentu saja bisa, kalian terlalu fokus pada satu hal sehingga kalian mengabaikan kemungkinan di sekitar kalian dan aku memanfaatkan itu untuk menyelinap ke belakang kalian," jelas Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul kepada dua orang perempuan itu "Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku turun? Ada masalah?" pandangannya beralih pada perempuan bersurai coklat yang dikuncir dua yang sedari tadi berdebat dengannya.

"S-sudah kubilang 'kan alasanku tadi," jawab perempuan itu dengan nada tergagap.

"Tapi kau sudah lihat 'kan, tubuhku tak apa-apa karena jatuh dari pohon setinggi itu."

"Tetap saja itu mengkhawatirkan," cicit perempuan itu lalu melepaskan pelukan dengan saudaranya itu "Kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya kau bersama Kongou-san dan yang lainnya?"

Senyum simpulnya semakin mengembang saat mendengar pertanyaan perempuan itu dan malah membuat perempuan bersurai hitam panjang sepunggung itu malah merona tanpa sebab saat melihat Naruto tersenyum "Aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja, lagipula sangat disayangkan jika tidak menikmati pemandangan seindah ini," jawab Naruto sambil menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuhnya dan tubuh kedua perempuan itu.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, panggil saja Naruto dan senang bertemu kalian berdua," ucap Naruto yang memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri sambil membungkukan badannya sedikit kearah kedua perempuan di hadapannya.

"Aku Tone dan yang di sampingku ini Chikuma...," ucap perempuan bersurai coklat itu sambil melihat kearah Chikuma yang menatap Naruto dengan pandangan aneh, tanpa ragu Tone menyikut lengan saudarinya itu membuat Chikuma tersadar dan langsung membungkukan badannya "Kami berdua adalah Kapal Penjelajah Berat," lanjut Tone.

"Senang bertemu kalian berdua," ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan senyum simpul yang masih bertahan di bibirnya.

"Y-ya, k-kami juga."

Chikuma menolehkan kepalanya kearah Tone yang juga sudah menatapnya "Kita terlambat ke tempat latihan, bukan?" tanya Tone yang malah dijawab anggukan oleh saudarinya.

"A-ano... Maaf, Naruto-san. Kami harus pergi dulu ke tempat latihan, mungkin kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti," ucap Chikuma sambil tersenyum manis kearah Naruto.

"Hmm? Latihan, ya? Apa aku boleh ikut?"

"Are?! Ikut?"

.

.

.

"Kyaa!"

BYUR~!

Perempuan bersurai coklat yang diikat twinstail itu hanya menepuk keningnya dengan perlahan saat si 'Kapal Penghancur Khusus' itu kembali jatuh saat berusaha menyeimbangkan dirinya saat meluncur di air "Secara teori, dia memang mempelajarinya. Tapi kenapa saat praktek dia seperti ini," ucap perempuan itu dengan nada lesu karena melihat si 'Kapal Penghancur Khusus' itu tak mengalami kemajuan.

"Nee-chan, apa tidak sebaiknya kita istirahatkan dia dulu? Ini sudah 40 menit sejak dia mencoba dan dia tak mengalami kemajuan," ucap perempuan bersurai hitam panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai.

Sementara dengan pemuda pirang jabrik yang memakai kaos putih polos dengan gambar di tengahnya hanya memperhatikan kearah gadis berusia sekitar 10-12 tahunan itu sedang berusaha meluncur di air dengan alat yang pemuda itu tak diketahui namanya, senyumnya terkembang perlahan saat melihat perjuangan gadis itu. Tidak beda jauh dengannya dulu, dia harus rela tenggelam di sungai karena dia harus belajar menyeimbangkan chakranya di atas air dan butuh beberapa hari untuknya bisa menyeimbangkan chakranya di atas air.

"Fubuki! Kau harus memusatkan gravitasimu pada kedua kakimu dan teruslah berusaha menyeimbangkannya!" ucap Tone yang berusaha menginstruksikan perintahnya dengan pengeras suara di tangannya.

Pemuda itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya melewati kedua perempuan yang memang bertugas sebagai pengawas dan penanggung jawab latihan bagi Kapal bertipe Penghancur, dan rata-rata anggota Kapal Penghancur seperti gadis belia berumur sekitar 10-13 tahun.

"Hey! Kau mau kemana?" tanya Tone saat melihat Naruto berada di pinggiran dermaga kayu tempat mereka berada.

"Tentu saja menolongnya berlatih, dia tak mungkin bisa berlatih dengan sendirinya hanya dengan modal bentakan dan perintah," balas Naruto.

"Dia harus melatih dirinya sendiri agar dirinya terbiasa," ujar Tone.

"Hmm, Terserah kau sajalah."

Dia memang tahu jika tujuan Tone dan Chikuma itu sangat bagus tetapi jika seseorang terus saja ditekan dengan bentakan dan perintah maka bukan hasil bagus yang didapat, setidaknya dia bisa memberikan suntikan saran agar gadis itu berlatih lebih giat lagi.

TAP~!

Naruto menapakan kedua kakinya -yang sudah ia aliri chakra- dengan seimbang diatas air yang berombak itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah gadis bersurai coklat kehitaman pendek yang diikat ponytail, dia memang tak memerlukan alat-alat yang digunakan gadis itu hanya untuk mengapung diatas air. Mungkin bisa dibilang jika dirinya memiliki bakat alami dalam dirinya.

"Namamu Fubuki, bukan?"

Perempuan yang sedang duduk bersimpuh diatas air itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara bariton dari seseorang di depannya dan melihat pemuda pirang jabrik yang ia lihat saat pertempuran menghancurkan markas Abyssal, tatapannya berubah menjadi berbinar saat mengingat pemuda itu berhasil menghabisi beberapa Kapal Penghancur milik Abyssal. Dia langsung berdiri dengan tegap sambil memberi hormat pada pemuda itu "Ya, Namaku Fubuki, Kapal Penghancur Khusus dari Torpedo Skuadron Tiga," ucap Fubuki dengan nada lantang.

"Jangan seformal itu denganku, lagipula aku bukan bagian dari kalian," ucap Naruto dengan memberikan senyuman ramahnya pada Fubuki "Namaku Naruto, aku disini untuk menolongmu berlatih," lanjutnya.

Sepasang iris coklat itu seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh pemuda bernama Naruto itu, pandangannya beralih pada kedua kaki Naruto yang hanya dialasi sandal hitam yang lumayan tebal dan pastinya malah. Tapi rasa takjub itu ditunjukan bukan untuk sandal itu, tetapi pemuda itu bisa mengapung diatas air tanpa bantuan alat yang memang berfungsi untuk membuat seseorang mengapung diatas air.

"Benarkah, Naruto-san?" tanya gadis itu yang seolah masih tak percaya dengan perkataan dari lelaki pirang yang ada di depannya.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap seolah ingin menjawab ketidakpercayaan dari gadis di hadapannya "Aku tak akan membuat janji jika tak bisa ditepati dan sedari tadi aku memperhatikanmu dari pinggiran sana dengan Tone-san dan Chikuma-san, sepertinya aku perlu sedikit mengubah cara berlatihmu," ucap Naruto.

"Mengubah cara berlatih?" beo Fubuki dengan ekspresi heran karena dia tak lumayan mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki itu.

"Ya, kau tak akan keberatan, bukan? Jika kau tak mau juga, aku tak akan memaksa," Naruto hanya tak mau jika gadis itu berlatih di bawah bimbingannya dengan rasa terpaksa, sesuatu yang dipaksakan tak akan pernah berhasil.

"Aku mau, Naruto-san. Aku ingin cepat bisa agar aku tidak terus bergantung pada teman-temanku, tolong bantuannya," ujar Fubuki sambil membungkukan badannya dengan nada memohon.

PUK~!

Fubuki mengangkat kepalanya saat merasakan sebuah tangan mengusap kepalanya dengan perlahan "Kau punya semangat api yang besar, Fubuki. Aku akan melatihmu hingga menjadi gadis kapal yang sangat hebat," ucap pemuda itu yang terus saja tersenyum kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto-san," ucap Fubuki yang mengusap kedua matanya yang hampir saja mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hmm, baiklah, kita mulai saja latihannya!"

"Yaaa!" balas Fubuki sambil mengangkat _Twin Gun Mount_ -nya yang berukuran 12,7 cm itu ke angkasa menandakan dia siap dengan pelatihan yang akan diberikan padanya.

.

.

.

"A-admiral, ini tak mungkin 'kan? Membentuk Divisi Pengintai dengan beranggotakan hanya lelaki itu saja? Bahkan kita belum tahu apa tujuannya dia datang kesini,"

Nagato tak bisa mempercayai apa yang dituliskan oleh pimpinannya itu tepat pada secarik kertas yang sedang ia genggam sekarang, pimpinannya berencana untuk memasukan lelaki asing itu ke dalam Divisi khusus yang dibentuk dan disetujui langsung olehnya sendiri. Dia tak tahu apa yang ada didalam otak pimpinannya itu dan dia masih tak bisa terima dengan keputusan pimpinannya itu.

"Bagaimana kalau dia mata-mata musuh dan membocorkan semua strategi bahkan rahasia kita pada musuh? Apa Admiral akan tetap memasukannya ke dalam pasukan kita?" tanya Nagato dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi, bagaimana'pun dirinya juga bertanggung jawab dengan pergerakan semua pasukan _Kanmusu_ dan keamanan di Distrik Naval Base ini.

"Aku menjamin jika orang itu tak akan berbuat seperti itu, aku akan langsung berhenti menjadi Admiral jika pemuda itu sampai berani melakukan pengkhianatan seperti itu. Kau mengerti, Nagato?" ucap sang pimpinan dengan nada tegas seolah tak ucapannya itu tak boleh dibantah oleh siapa'pun "Lagipula dia cocok menempati Divisi yang sebelumnya mati beberapa tahun yang lalu itu, kita akan lebih memiliki perencanaan yang matang jika ingin menyerang suatu daerah yang dikuasai Abyssal."

Salah satu tangan perempuan bersurai hitam itu sedikit meremas ujung kertas yang digenggamnya menandakan jika dirinya tak percaya jika pimpinannya akan mengambil langkah beresiko seperti ini, pada akhirnya Nagato menghembuskan napasnya dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya karena Admiral tak mungkin mengambil keputusan tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Baiklah, jika itu keputusan Admiral, aku tak bisa menolak. Kalau begitu, aku permisi untuk kembali," ucap Nagato sambil membungkukan tubuhnya kearah lelaki berpakaian putih ala Angkatan Laut yang sedang duduk di kursi kepemimpinannya, perempuan itu membalikan tubuhnya saat mendapatkan anggukan dari sang Admiral lalu berjalan keluar dari Ruangan Admiral sambil meremas surat keputusan yang ada di tangannya.

Nagato berdiam diri tepat di depan pintu ruangan sang Admiral sambil kembali membaca surat keputusan itu "Naruto Uzumaki...? Nama yang cukup aneh," gumamnya sambil menyebut nama yang baru saja ia dapat dari Kongou bersaudara itu.

Dia memutuskan untuk menyingkir dari hadapan ruangan tersebut kemudian menelusuri koridor yang mengarah menuju ruangannya dan mau tak mau dirinya harus rela membiarkan pemuda itu masuk ke dalam Divisi Khusus buatan Sang Admiral itu, seharusnya orang asing seperti lelaki itu diinterogasi terlebih dahulu agar mendapat kepastian jika lelaki itu bukan berada di pihak musuh.

Tapi dirinya harus percaya jika keputusan yang diambil pimpinannya adalah keputusan yang sangat tepat sekali.

 **[To Be Continued...]**

Maaf jika ceritanya gak nyambung atau garing, saya juga baru menonton anime Kantai Collection itu baru beberapa episode serta saya butuh referensi untuk menulisnya, jadi maafkan saya jika ada penulisan yang salah atau tidak sesuai dan maka dari itu kalian bisa menuliskan kritik dan saran untuk cerita ke depannya.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita abal-abal saya, suatu kebanggaan jika bisa menjadi kesukaan bagi semua orang yang membaca cerita ini.

 **[TTD: Yami Ikuto]**


	3. Divisi Pengintai 'Uzumaki Naruto'

**Another War**

Disclaimer: Semua karakter dari anime 'Naruto' dan 'Kantai Collection(Kancolle)' bukan milik saya, semua itu hanya pinjaman belaka.

Pair: Naruto .U X ?

Summary: Akhir yang sangat mengejutkan bagi sang pahlawan perang, berpindah dimensi yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang mengaku 'Armada kapal' bahkan menyeret dirinya ke dalam perang yang sangat aneh. Dia tak tahu sampai kapan dan bagaimana dirinya akan bertahan di dunia ini.

Genres: Millitary, Science Fiction (Sci-Fi), Adventure, Matrial Art, Hurt/Comfort, and Romance.

Warning: Semi-Canon, Semi-OOC, No OC, Typo(s), Very Mainstream, Miss Typo(s), Alur cepat dan rumit, Newbie' Author, Not Like Don't Read, Read 'n Review.

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 2:** Divisi Pengintai 'Uzumaki Naruto'

 **Naval Base District, 20.58**

Kanvas hitam sudah menyelimuti seluruh langit yang semulanya berwarna biru, sang raja siang sudah berganti menjadi ratu malam yang ditemani oleh ribuan bintang yang bertebaran di langit hitam yang sangat luas itu.

Suara deburan ombak yang memecah terumbu karang atau'pun tembok dermaga disertai dengan angin yang berhembus kencang menjadi sebuah simponi alam yang sedang dimainkan oleh beberapa komponen alam, siapa saja akan terasa sangat betah jika melihat pemandangan seperti itu.

"Hmmmhh~..."

Helaan napas dari seseorang memecah keheningan malam yang sangat sepi itu, hanya deburan ombak saja yang menemani lelaki bersurai pirang jabrik yang sedang mendudukan dirinya sendiri di tepian tembok dermaga. Angin malam yang berhembus sangat kencang tak dihiraukan oleh pemuda itu seolah-olah dia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti malam tersebut, sepasang iris biru langit menatap lurus kearah bulan yang menyinari kegelapan malam hari tersebut.

Entah kenapa pikirannya masih saja teringat dengan kejadian sekitar satu jam yang lalu...

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback Start.**_

 _"Umm?"_

 _Pemuda bersurai pirang itu hanya memicingkan matanya karena bingung saat melihat secarik kertas yang menampilkan beberapa deretan tulisan diatasnya kemudian pandangannya terarah pada perempuan bersurai hitam panjang dengan mata ruby-nya yang menatap kearahnya dengan pandangan datar, headgear berbentuk antena selalu setia diatas kepalanya serta pakaiannya yang cukup minim membuat siapa saja akan salah fokus terhadapnya. Tapi dia ingin tahu kenapa perempuan itu memanggilnya kesana dan memerintahkannya untuk membaca surat yang ada digenggamannya._

 _"Divisi Pengintai?" tanya Naruto sambil membaca salah satu baris yang ada terdapat dalam surat tersebut._

 _"Ya, kau diminta oleh Admiral untuk masuk ke dalam Divisi itu. Tapi sebelumnya Aku Kapal Sekertaris Nagato yang akan bertugas dan bertanggung jawab selama Admiral tak ada disini," ucap perempuan bernama Nagato itu dengan nada tegas tanpa emosi sama sekali, kedua tangan terlipat di bawah dadanya menunjukan ke-ambigu-an yang sangat tinggi._

 _"Tapi aku tak berniat masuk ke dalam Divisi apa'pun disini," jawab pemuda pirang itu, dalam pikirannya memang tak pernah terpikirkan untuk masuk pasukan Divisi mana'pun di Distrik Naval Base ini bahkan dirinya tak mengerti bagaimana cara mereka bekerja disini. Masih sama layaknya Shinobi atau malah berbeda._

 _"Aku tahu itu, tapi kau tak bisa menolak permintaan dari Admiral sendiri. Dia yang berkuasa untuk memasukan atau mengeluarkan seseorang dari Distrik Naval Base ini dan itu juga berlaku untukmu, Uzumaki-san," jelas Nagato yang masih mempertahakan nada bicaranya tanpa menunjukan emosi yang berarti pada Naruto._

 _Iris biru laut itu kembali menatap kearah secarik kertas yang berada di genggaman tangan kanannya, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa sekarang. Ini terlalu cepat dan terlalu tiba-tiba untuknya, kelopak matanya terpejam sesaat berusaha mengosongkan pikirannya dan memikirkan langkah selanjutnya yang harus ia lakukan "Sepertinya aku harus memikirkan ini sementara waktu," ucap Naruto yang tak mau gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan dan dia ingin berubah agar sifat cerobohnya itu menghilang._

 _"Tentu saja, tapi kau hanya punya waktu kurang dari 24 jam untuk memikirkannya karena ada misi yang harus diterima oleh Divisi Pengintai sepertimu," Nagato juga tak bisa langsung memaksa agar laki-laki itu langsung mau menerima surat keputusan itu._

 _Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya perlahan saat mendengar perkataan dari Nagato lalu membungkukan tubuhnya kearah perempuan tersebut dan membalikan tubuhnya dan keluar dari ruangan sang Admiral, dia melipat kertas tersebut kemudian memasukannya ke dalam saku celananya._

 _ **Flashback End.**_

.

.

.

Laki-laki kembali mengeluarkan surat keputusan dari dalam saku celananya dan kembali memperhatikannya dengan seksama, dia masih sanksi antara menerima keputusan itu atau menolaknya. Dia tak tahu harus melakukan apa sekarang, helaan napas kembali ia keluarkan dan sepertinya dia harus mengajukan usulan 'Satu hari tanpa Masalah' kepada Kami-sama. Ini semua sungguh diluar kendalinya.

"Malam hari memang sangat indah, karena itulah aku suka malam hari."

Pemuda pirang itu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang saat mendengar suara seseorang dari belakangnya, pandangannya tertuju pada gadis bersurai coklat pendek yang diikat twinstail di kedua sisi kepalanya dengan pakaian oranye yang malah mengingatkan itu kepada dirinya sendiri yang sangat menyukai warna jingga. Mereka saling bertukar pandangan satu sama lain membuat pemuda pirang itu tersenyum kecil "Apa yang dilakukan gadis kecil sepertimu disini? Seharusnya kau istirahat dan tidur di kamarmu," ucap lelaki itu sambil terus memperhatikan gadis yang umurnya pasti diatas Fubuki, kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut kaos stocking hitam panjang itu mulai melangkah mendekatinya.

"Aku suka malam hari...," gadis itu mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping pemuda pirang itu lalu menatap lurus kearah bulan yang menyinari malam itu "Jadi, aku akan menikmati malam hari dengan sebaik mungkin. Apalagi jika cerah dan ditemani bulan seperti ini," jawabnya yang masih saja memperhatikan bulan yang membentuk bulatan sempurna dengan seksama.

"Dasar Maniak," sindir Naruto pada gadis tersebut.

"Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa malam-malam seperti ini sendirian di dermaga?" tanya gadis itu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lelaki di sampingnya disertai dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil kepada gadis itu dengan ramahnya "Hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu dan kurasa malam hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk memikirkannya," ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ya, itulah yang kusuka jika malam hari sudah datang."

Setelah itu, suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua yang terdengar hanyalah deburan ombak yang menabrak tembok dermaga serta hembusan angin malam yang sesekali melewati telinga mereka. Naruto dan gadis itu sepertinya memang menikmati malam itu dengan perasaan nyaman, jarang-jarang pemuda itu melihat pemandangan lautan di malam hari seperti sekarang.

"Ne~ Naruto-san?" panggil gadis itu pada lelaki yang ada di sampingnya dengan tatapannya tertuju pada wajah lelaki itu, pipi yang dihiasi dengan goresan tipis layaknya kumis kucing membuat daya tarik sendiri bagi gadis itu.

"Ada apa? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan ya?" Naruto tahu jika gadis itu ingin berkata sesuatu padanya tetapi dia tak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata, dia memilih tak memandang gadis itu karena seseorang akan lebih gugup jika ditatap saat ingin mengungkapkan hal yang sulit diutarakan. Dia lebih memilih untuk memandang bulan yang bersinar terang di langit sana.

"Terima kasih sudah mau melatih Fubuki tadi siang, sepertinya dia lebih lihai daripada sebelumnya walau'pun belum terlalu lihai. Tapi sekarang dia tak berpikir sebagai beban lagi, sekali lagi terima kasih," ucap gadis itu dengan nada bersungguh-sungguh, bola mata kecoklatan itu terus menatap kearah Naruto yang masih saja tak memberikan respon berarti kepada dirinya. Apa ada perkataan yang menyinggung lelaki itu?

"Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" tanya pemuda pirang itu yang masih tak bergeming dari posisinya sekarang ini.

"Namaku Sendai, Kapal Penjelajah Ringan," jawab gadis itu disertai dengan senyumannya.

"Kau tahu, Sendai. Saat aku melihat Fubuki berlatih keras sampai-sampai bisa saja menyakiti dirinya sendiri, itu malah mengingatkan diriku yang dulu. Aku bisa melihat sifat pantang menyerah, semangat yang tinggi dan kegigihan untuk menggapai sesuatu. Aku pernah mengalami itu semua dan aku juga yakin jika suatu hari nanti Fubuki bisa menjadi orang yang sangat hebat dan dibanggakan oleh orang banyak. Aku yang menjaminnya," saat lelaki itu mengakhiri perkataannya, dia menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sendai dengan bibirnya yang membentuk sebuah senyuman lebar yang berisi keyakinan yang sangat besar atas ucapannya.

Wajahnya memerah seketika saat melihat senyuman yang diperlihatkan oleh Naruto, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang bisa membuatnya merona dan orang itu adalah orang yang baru saja ia kenal. Dia membuang pandangannya kearah lain karena dirinya tak mau jika lelaki yang ada di depannya itu dan tak mungkin sekali dia memiliki sesuatu yang seharusnya tak dirasakan oleh gadis seusianya, tapi dia tak bisa menutupi kemungkinan jika jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Dia bahkan tak tahu harus berbicara apalagi sekarang, dia kehilangan topik pembicaraan 'Apa yang kupikirkan? Apa yang kupikirkan?' ucapnya dalam hati dengan kedua tangannya yang mengelus rambutnya sendiri, Sendai tersadar akan sesuatu sekarang dan kemungkinan besar bisa menjawab rasa penasarannya pada lelaki pirang itu.

"Ada satu lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan, Naruto-san?"

"Apa itu, Sendai?" tanya Naruto dengan nada antusias.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengapung diatas air tanpa menggunakan _Launcher_? Bahkan Kapal terhebat'pun tak akan bisa melakukannya?" Dari kemarin-kemarin hingga hari ini, rasa penasaran tentang orang bernama Naruto ini terus berputar di pikirannya. Kanmusu terhebat saja tak akan tentu bisa melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh lelaki di sampingnya.

"Aku akan memberitahukannya padamu, tapi apa kau bisa menjaga rahasia seseorang, Sendai?" tanya lelaki itu yang ekspresinya sudah berubah menjadi serius dan sedikit memohon pada gadis bersurai coklat itu.

Mau tak mau Sendai menganggukan kepalanya saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto itu, dia juga ingin menghilangkan rasa penasaran yang menggerogoti otaknya dan siapa tahu jika dirinya tahu rahasia lelaki itu dia juga bisa bisa mengapung diatas permukaan air tanpa menggunakan _Launcher_ nantinya.

"Aku memang tidak seperti para gadis kapal yang ada disini, mereka harus menggunakan alat untuk mengapung diatas air. Aku memiliki sesuatu yang sebenarnya tak masuk akal bagi kalian dan itulah alasannya kenapa aku menyembunyikannya dari kalian," Naruto mulai menjelaskan sambil memandang kearah rembulan yang bersinar terang di langit sana.

"Sesuatu? Sesuatu seperti apa?" tanya Sendai dengan nada penasaran dan heran disaat yang bersamaan.

Salah satu tangan pemuda pirang itu mulai terulur ke depan dengan posisi terlentang yang sedikit berdekatan dengan gadis itu agar dia juga bisa melihatnya, perlahan-lahan angin pelan mulai berhembus dan berpusat pada tangan kanan Naruto dengan benang-benang energi berwarna biru mulai terbentuk diatas telapak tangan itu. Bola mata kecoklatan itu membulat sempurna saat melihat bola energi tercipta diatas telapak tangan itu disertai dengan suara bising yang bisa mengganggu siapa'pun yang ada disana.

"K-kenapa bisa?" tanya Sendai dengan nada heran dan terkejut, baru kali ini dia melihat bola energi seperti yang ada diatas telapak tangan pemuda pirang itu.

"Itu hanya kemampuanku saja dan...," Naruto langsung menghilangkan bola energi itu kala melihat gadis itu berniat menyentuhnya "...Bisa melubangi tembok bangunan setebal apa'pun dan kau pasti tahu akibatnya jika sampai terkena manusia, bukan?" Sambungnya dengan senyuman kecil terpasang di bibirnya untuk menanggapi ekspresi kekesalan dari gadis berpakaian oranye di sampingnya.

"Hmm... Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan," ucap Sendai yang masih berekspresi sama "Lalu sebenarnya kau ini makhluk apa, Naruto-san?" tanya Sendai yang masih ragu jika Naruto itu hanya manusia biasa, karena tak ada manusia biasa yang bisa menciptakan bola energi sebesar bola sepak.

"Aku...?" Naruto berdiri dari tepian dermaga yang terbuat dari tembok itu lalu menatap kearah Sendai yang masih menunggu jawabannya "Aku hanya seorang manusia yang diberi kelebihan dan kekurangan yang tidak bisa kuberitahu pada siapa'pun," sambungnya sambil tersenyum kecil kearah gadis yang menemaninya lalu salah satu tangannya menepuk kepala Sendai "Sebaiknya kau tidur, tak baik jika seorang gadis kecil masih berkeliaran malam-malam seperti ini."

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus diingatkan!"

Naruto hanya mendengus pelan sambil mempertahankan senyumannya "Tak apa-apa 'kan jika aku tinggal?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku bisa menjaga diri sendiri," balas Sendai sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya yang bisa dibilang masih dalam tahap 'Pengembangan'.

"Baiklah, terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Sendai," ujar Naruto sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sendai yang masih berdiam diri dengan posisi yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Yah, sama-sama, Naruto-san," balas Sendai dengan nada perlahan yang tak bisa didengar oleh siapa'pun kecuali dirinya sendiri, senyuman tipis terpasang di bibirnya sementara bola matanya mengarah pada rembulan yang masih tetap diam di tempatnya. Sendai memang menyukai malam hari yang sangat terang seperti ini.

.

.

.

 **Naval Base District, 09.47**

Matahari sudah kembali menyapa penduduk Distrik Naval untuk kesekian kalinya, burung-burung camar putih sudah mengudara di langit yang tak bertuan itu. Beberapa orang sudah kembali beraktivitas dan menyibukan diri mereka seperti biasanya...

"Zzzz..."

Suara dengkuran keras memecah keheningan di tanah lapang yang tidak lumayan luas dan kebanyakan di sekitarnya ditumbuhi beberapa tanaman seperti pohon berukuran sedang, bunga-bunga yang berwarna-warni atau'pun rumput-rumput liar yang terus tumbuh di permukaan tanah tersebut. Seorang laki-laki yang memiliki surai berwarna pirang jabrik tengah mengistirahatkan tubuhnya tepat di bawah pohon yang cukup rindang dan melindunginya dari sinar matahari, peluh-peluh berukuran kecil menghiasi beberapa sudut wajahnya menandakan semua sisa metabolismenya keluar tetapi bukan hanya itu saja, latihan pagi yang ia lakukan juga menjadi faktor penyebab peluh itu keluar.

Tangkai yang sangat tipis terselip diantara kedua belahan bibirnya, napas yang sangat teratur dan ekspresi wajahnya yang sangat tenang membuat siapa'pun pasti akan melihat nyenyaknya tidur pemuda itu. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada bagian bawahnya serta salah satu kakinya ditekuk agar posisi tidurnya yang bersandar pada pohon kokoh di belakangnya tak berubah sedikit'pun. Semilir angin yang membelai lembut tubuhnya seolah menjadi pengantar dan penyenyak tidur bagi pemuda tersebut.

.

.

 **Alam bawah sadar**

Di sebuah tanah lapang yang begitu sangat luas dan tak berujung dengan rumput pendek yang terawat sekali, angin yang berhembus menggerakan semua rumput yang tertanam di tanah lapang tersebut sehingga membuat pola garis lurus yang sangat enak dipandang mata. Siapa'pun yang melihat tempat ini pasti akan terpesona bahkan terhipnotis karena keindahannya, tetapi disana tak ada desa, rumah atau'pun makhluk hidup lainnya selain 9 monster berukuran kolosal dihadapan seorang remaja bersurai pirang yang sama sekali tak takut dengan monster-monster di depannya.

"Tak biasanya kalian semua menarikku secara bersamaan kesini, ada masalah 'kah?" tanya remaja pirang itu tanpa rasa takut sekali menatap langsung kearah 9 monster yang terlihat menakutkan itu, kedua tangan remaja itu disilangkan tepat di belakang kepalanya.

" **Tentu saja, kita semua tak mungkin menarikmu tanpa alasan, Gaki. Dan sekarang kau lebih memilih bersantai-santai saja, berbeda sekali dengan dulu,** " jawab monster yang menyerupai seekor rubah dengan bulu berwarna oranye serta memiliki sembilan ekor yang lumayan panjang, seringai rubah terpasang di mulutnya yang bisa saja melahap remaja kuning yang ada di depannya dan tak mungkin jika dia melakukannya.

Kepala pemuda kuning itu menoleh kearah rubah yang besarnya 10 kali lebih besar dari tinggi badannya bahkan bisa saja lebih "Kau tahu, pertempuran tempo hari membuat semua chakraku dan stamina yang ada di dalam tubuhku terkuras lumayan banyak, walau'pun aku ini memiliki kekuatan yang diluar nalar tapi tubuhku tetap tubuh shinobi biasa. Aku juga perlu mengistirahatkan tubuhku beberapa hari ini," jelas remaja itu dengan nada sedikit tinggi dan semua itu adalah hal yang biasa bagi mereka.

" **Tapi tetap saja kau harus melatih semua kemampuanmu untuk menghadapinya di pertarungan yang pastinya akan terjadi, kita tak akan pernah tahu dia datang kapan. Setidaknya kita harus berjuang untuk impian semua orang yang bergantung padamu, Naruto-kun,** " ujar monster berbentuk kucing yang terbuat dari api berwarna biru disertai dengan aksen hitam yang seolah tak akan padam jika terkena air sebanyak apa'pun, dua buah ekor yang serupa dengan warna tubuhnya sendiri.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memikirkannya sejak bangun dari pingsan beberapa hari yang lalu. Jadi, aku tinggal menentukan bagaimana cara berlatihnya agar orang-orang disini tak tahu jika aku juga bisa mengeluarkan elemen alam," ucap remaja pirang itu dengan cengiran lebarnya dengan posisi kedua tangan yang masih saja berada di belakang kepalanya.

" **Lalu kenapa kau tunjukan** _ **Rasengan**_ **-mu itu pada gadis yang semalam?** " tanya monster berbentuk rakun berwarna coklat cerah dengan aksen biru yang menghiasi seluruh tubuhnya, ekornya yang terlihat sangat runcing melambai-lambai pelan di belakang tubuhnya sementara iris keemasan dengan pupil mirip shuriken bermata empat menatap bingung kearah Naruto.

"Kurasa tak akan apa-apa jika hanya dia saja yang tahu, lagipula lambat laun semua yang ada disini akan tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Kita hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja."

" **Kenapa kau tak masuk saja ke dalam Divisi Pengintai yang dibicarakan perempuan yang bernama Nagato itu? Kau bisa berlatih selama misi berlangsung dan menjelajahi beberapa tempat di sekitar pulau ini,** " usul monster yang memiliki kepala seperti kerbau tetapi memiliki delapan buah ekor berbentuk seperti tentakel gurita dengan salah satu tanduknya yang hanya tersisa setengahnya.

" **Benar apa yang dikatakan Gyuki, anggap saja itu balas budi karena telah memberimu tempat untuk beristirahat, makan dan lain sebagainya. Lagipula musuh yang kau lawan kemarin memiliki niatan gelap yang sangat pekat dan sepertinya sangat berbahaya juga bagi dunia ini,** " sambung monster berbentuk serangga dengan tiga pasang sayap berwarna oranye kekuningan disertai dengan ekor yang lumayan panjang dan kepalanya lebih mirip helm pada pakaian besi abad pertengahan dulu.

Remaja bersurai kuning keemasan jabrik itu membalikan badannya hingga membelakangi kesembilan monster tersebut, sepasang iris shappirenya terus saja menatap ke depan dimana dataran tersebut seperti tak memiliki ujung bahkan dia sendiri tak tahu dimana ujungnya "Sebenarnya aku tak mau membuat masalah di dunia yang baru saja aku tempati ini, tapi apa boleh buat. Semua pilihan memiliki resiko sendiri...," ucap Naruto yang sedikit menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Jadi, biarkan Uzumaki Naruto yang menanganinya," ujarnya sambil menunjukan jempol tangan kanan kearah dirinya sendiri, kepalanya sedikit melirik kearah belakang tepatnya kearah sembilan monster itu "Kalian beristirahat saja, di pertarungan selanjutnya kekuatan kalian akan sangat dibutuhkan," sambung Naruto dengan senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya.

" **Kenapa kau tidak memakai 'itu' saja? Bukankah akan sangat membantu?** " usul monster besar mirip dengan kera berwarna merah dengan gigi taring atasnya yang lumayan panjang disertai dengan empat ekor di belakangnya, makhluk itu hanya menyeringai saat mengusulkan ide yang ada di kepalanya.

"Aku masih nyaman dengan yang ini, jadi untuk 'itu' nanti saja jika memang sangat dibutuhkan. Lagipula kita tak tahu efeknya jika aku memakainya, aku diperintahkan untuk menjaganya, bukan memakainya," jawab Naruto sambil melirikan kepalanya kearah kesembilan monster itu tepatnya pada monster berbentuk kera itu "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan," lanjut remaja itu yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya lurus ke depan seolah tempat tujuannya ada di depan sana.

' **Kami akan terus berjuang bersamamu hingga akhir...,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto.** "

.

.

 **Naval Base District, 10.00**

"Hmmmhh... Hoaammhh..."

Remaja bersurai pirang itu akhirnya menguap dan membukakan mulutnya lebar-lebar hingga tangkai tipis yang sedari tadi tersemat di bibirnya sudah jatuh pada baju yang ia kenakan, kedua tangannya yang terjulur keatas menandakan jika dirinya harus melemaskan otot-ototnya yang sudah kaku kembali karena tertidur. Dia merasakan jika istirahatnya memang sudah cukup, walau'pun hanya sebentar tapi sangat berbeda sekali jika menikmatinya di alam terbuka.

"Heh, sudah berapa jam aku disini?" tanya pemuda itu entah pada siapa karena hanya dirinya saja yang ada di tanah lapang yang cukup luas itu.

Kepalanya menengadah menatap langit biru yang dipenuhi dengan awan-awan putih yang membentuk gerombolan besar atau'pun hanya seukuran gumpalan kapas di langit yang sangat luas diatas sana, dia menjulurkan tangannya keatas seolah berusaha meraih langit yang nyatanya sangat jauh dari tempatnya sekarang kemudian tangan tersebut mengepal dengan erat diiringi senyum lebarnya "Yosh, aku akan berusaha kembali mulai dari sekarang," ucap Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk celana di bagian pantatnya agar menghilangkan tanah dan debu yang menempel.

KRUYUK~!

Remaja pirang itu langsung memegangi perutnya karena dia baru ingat jika dirinya belum makan sama sekali bahkan ia tak tahu kapan terakhir kali dirinya makan dan sepertinya sekarang dirinya baru merasakan lapar "Uuhhh~... Baru terasa sekarang, kemarin kemana saja," pemuda itu terus menggerutu sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lapangan tersebut, dia bahkan tak memiliki energi untuk mengangkat kepalanya, dia hanya bisa melihat permukaan jalanan yang dijejakinya.

" _I got you, Cat-boy!_ "

Seruan dari seseorang membuatnya mau tak mau mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap kearah asal suara yang memanggilnya dengan panggilan aneh itu lagi, Naruto menatap salah satu perempuan yang pernah ia temui di ruang perawatan beberapa hari yang lalu. Senyuman manis terpasang di bibir tipis perempuan itu ditambah pakaian ala penjaga kuil dengan rok berwarna hitam malah menambah kesan feminim bagi perempuan itu "Kongou-san? Ada apa?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lemas.

"Aku mencarimu dari kemarin, _Cat-boy_ ," ucap perempuan bernama Kongou itu sambil berkacak pinggang disertai senyuman yang masih terlihat di bibirnya "Kenapa kau memegangi perutmu seperti itu? Apa kau terluka?" tanya Kongou saat melihat lelaki pirang di depannya itu malah memegangi perutnya.

"Aku hanya sedikit kelaparan saja karena beberapa hari ini aku belum memakan apa'pun, ini sangat merepotkan," ucap Naruto yang tertunduk lesu sambil memegang perutnya yang mulai berbunyi meminta agar cepat diisi.

Senyuman Kongou semakin lebar saat mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Naruto "Begitu ya, aku rasa aku bisa mengatasi permasalahanmu itu, _Cat-boy_ ," setelah mengatakan itu, tangan perempuan itu sudah menggandeng salah satu tangan remaja pirang itu sambil menyeretnya ke suatu tempat.

"Hey! Hentikan panggilan anehmu itu, panggil aku Naruto," pemuda pirang itu memang tak nyaman sekali mendengar panggilan yang diberikan oleh perempuan yang sekarang menyeretnya "Ngomong-ngomong kita mau kemana, Kongou-san?" tanya Naruto yang agak bingung saat Kongou terus saja berjalan sambil menyeretnya.

"Ikuti saja aku, nanti juga kau tahu sendiri."

Remaja pirang itu sangat tak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Kongou, tapi dia berharap jika perempuan itu membawanya pada suatu tempat dimana dirinya bisa memakan sesuatu. Jujur saja, dia memang sangat lemas kali ini, dia membutuhkan energi tambahan lagi sekarang ini.

"Onee-sama!"

Teriakan seseorang memecah keheningan membuat Naruto sendiri mau tak mau harus mencari tahu darimana asal suara tersebut, remaja itu harus menahan dagunya agar tak jatuh ke tanah saat melihat sebuah meja bulat berukuran lumayan besar diletakan tepat di halaman belakang sebuah bangunan dan darimana'pun terlihat sangat mahal. Lalu diatas meja tersebut terdapat beberapa piring berisi makanan dan juga beberapa gelas putih kecil yang empat diantaranya sudah terisi teh hangat dan disana juga sudah ada Hiei, Kirishima dan Haruna yang sudah melambaikan tangannya kearah Kongou yang sedang menyeret Naruto.

"Silahkan duduk, Naruto."

Naruto kembali tersadar dari lamunannya sehingga dia tak sadar jika dirinya sudah berdiri tepat di samping meja tersebut, iris shappirenya menatap kearah Kongou, Hiei, Haruna dan Kirishima yang sudah duduk di masing-masing kursinya "Tak apa-apa 'kah aku bergabung dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto yang siapa tahu saja keberadaan dirinya malah mengganggu kegiatan mereka berempat.

"Tak apa-apa, Naruto-san. Lagipula Onee-sama yang langsung membawamu kesini," ucap Haruna sambil tersenyum manis kearah Naruto lalu meletakan sebuah gelas tepat di meja yang akan ditempati oleh Naruto "Duduklah, Naruto-san," titah Haruna sambil menuangkan teh yang ada di dalam teko ke dalam gelas yang nantinya akan dipakai oleh Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu hanya tersenyum lalu menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh Kongou dan Haruna sebelumnya "Terima kasih sudah mau mengundangku kesini," ujar Naruto yang terlihat sangat gugup dan siapa'pun yang ada di posisi Naruto pasti akan sangat gugup jika dihadapkan dengan beberapa perempuan yang terlihat sangat baik pada pendatang baru sepertinya.

Salah satu tangannya memegang pegangan gelas tersebut lalu mengangkatnya setinggi mulutnya, ia bisa merasakan uap air hangat menerpa wajahnya ditambah wangi teh yang mencapai hidungnya membuatnya sedikit rileks. Baru kali ini dia merasakan hal yang seperti ini, dengan perlahan-lahan Naruto mendekatkan gelas itu ke mulutnya dan mulai meminumnya. Rasa hangat langsung menyebar di dalam mulutnya ditambah dengan rasa khas yang dikeluarkan teh tersebut, air itu mengalir dengan mulus membawa rasa hangat itu ke kerongkongan dan alat pencernaan yang lainnya.

"Baru kali ini aku merasakan teh yang seperti ini," gumam pemuda itu dengan nada perlahan sambil menatap air teh yang masih tersisa di dalam gelasnya, pandangannya terarah pada keempat perempuan yang malah tertawa cekikikan dengan semua direksi terarah padanya.

"Itu teh yang dibawa langsung dari Inggris, sangat enak, _right_?" ucap Kongou sambil mengangkat gelasnya kearah Naruto.

Kepalanya hanya mengangguk pelan saat mendengar pertanyaan kakak tertua dari keempat bersaudara itu, dia kembali meletakan gelas itu diatas piring kecil yang tersedia di depannya. Bola matanya melihat sebuah piring dengan sepotong kue berada diatasnya lalu kearah orang yang menyodorkan piring itu padanya...

"Silahkan dicoba Kue _Scone_ buatanku," ucap Kirishima yang melemparkan senyuman kecil pada satunya laki-laki yang ada disana.

Dia mengambil garpu yang tersedia di meja tersebut kemudian memotongnya dengan potongan kecil dan menusuknya, laki-laki itu bisa merasakan bagaimana lembutnya tekstur kue yang dimakannya ditambah krim yang manisnya terasa pas di lidahnya sepanjang sejarah baru kali ini lidahnya bisa merasakan sesuatu seenak ini selain ramen "Kenapa kalian begitu baik padaku? Bahkan kita baru berkenalan beberapa hari yang lalu, tetapi kenapa kalian semua melakukan hal seperti ini," tanya Naruto setelah dirinya menelan kue yang sebelumnya ia kunyah.

"Kami sudah mendengar jika kau diperintahkan untuk masuk ke dalam divisi yang sempat tak beroperasi beberapa tahun yang lalu karena hampir semua anggota divisi itu gagal dalam misi dan tak pernah diketahui keberadaannya, kemungkinan besar mereka tenggelam. Maka dari itu atas usulan dari Kongou-Oneesama, kami membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untukmu," jelas Kirishima sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

Salah satu tangan Naruto merogoh saku celananya dimana surat keputusan itu masih ada di tangannya lalu ia membentangkan kertas itu kembali dan menatapnya dengan seksama, pandangannya terarah pada Kongou berserta saudaranya "Aku bahkan belum mengambil keputusan untuk masuk atau tidak ke dalam divisi itu, aku masih bingung," ujarnya sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada kertas tersebut.

Keempat perempuan itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan dari Naruto dan mereka memaklumi kebingungan yang laki-laki itu alami saat ini, memiliki bakat aneh dan tak dimiliki oleh orang lain memang menjadi keuntungan sendiri bagi Distrik Naval ini. Tak heran jika Admiral memang menginginkan laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam skuad-nya, armada ini akan lebih kokoh lagi karena adanya Naruto...

.

.

.

 **Central Command, Naval Base District, 14.00**

Suara langkah kaki terburu-buru menggema di sepanjang koridor lurus dan sangat panjang itu, sandal hitam yang agak tebal dari orang itu terus saja menggesek lantai kayu koridor tersebut. Tatapan yakin yang terlihat dari matanya menandakan jika renungan yang ia lakukan selama kurang lebih 4 jam ini memang sudah menemukan titik temu yang dia yakin jika itu adalah pilihan yang sangat baik untuknya dan dia rasa itu bukan hanya untuk dirinya saja tapi Distrik Naval ini.

Langkah kakinya terhenti saat bola matanya membaca tulisan 'Ruangan Admiral' yang tertera di samping daun pintu berwarna kecoklatan itu, dia meneguk ludahnya menandakan jika dia sudah menelan kegugupannya yang sudah ia ganti dengan keberanian. Laki-laki itu menghembuskan napasnya perlahan bersiap untuk mengungkapkan hasil renungannya sepanjang siang tadi pada pemimpin Distrik Naval itu, matanya terpejam sempurna seolah menghela napas saja tidak cukup bagi dirinya.

" _Aku yakin apa'pun yang Naruto-san putuskan, itu adalah keputusan terbaik dengan alasan yang kuat._ "

Dia bisa mengingat bagaimana Haruna berkata itu padanya...

" _Kemampuanmu sangat dibutuhkan oleh Distrik Naval ini._ "

Dia bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kirishima mengatakan itu sambil memegangi kacamatanya...

" _Aku sangat berterima kasih jika Naruto-san mau bergabung dengan kami._ "

Senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya saat mengingat ucapan Hiei...

" _Dengar, Cat-Boy. Divisi yang akan kau ikuti sangat penting bagi semua Kanmusu yang ada disini, meski'pun pesawat Recon sudah biasa melakukan pengintaian udara tapi pergerakan mereka terbatas dan hanya mencakup udara saja. Jadi, kuharap kau memutuskan keputusan terbaik._ "

Senyumannya semakin lebar ketika Kongou mengucapkan itu sambil memanggilnya dengan pandangan aneh, sekarang dia semakin yakin jika pilihan yang akan ia putuskan adalah jawaban terbaik dari hati dan pemikirannya.

KLEK~! CLEKEK~!

Laki-laki pirang itu membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan perlahan tanpa berkata-kata sedikit'pun dan membukakannya lebih lebar lagi, dia hanya melihat Nagato, Mutsu dan Ooyodo yang ada disana bukannya pimpinan dari Distrik Naval ini. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan jawabannya pada sang Admiral langsung tetapi dia tahu jika kesibukan seorang pemimpin memang sangat padat dan tak bisa ditunda barang satu detik'pun.

"Ada apa kau datang kesini, Uzumaki-san?" Sepasang iris merah itu menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan datar tanpa berekspresi, sikap dingin yang ditunjukan perempuan itu menandakan ketegasan seorang pemimpin.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan jawaban atas surat keputusan yang kau berikan padaku waktu itu dan kurasa aku sudah memikirkannya dengan masak-masak," jawab Naruto sambil menutup pintu ruangan tersebut rapat-rapat.

Nagato dan Mutsu menatap kearah Naruto dengan lekat "Lalu apa jawabanmu?" tanya Nagato yang masih dengan nada sama, sementara Mutsu yang ada di sampingnya malah tersenyum kecil pada Naruto.

"Aku, Uzumaki Naruto. Menerima surat keputusan itu dan siap menerima perintah selanjutnya!"

 **[To Be Continued...]**

Terima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita abal-abal buatan saya ini, walau'pun tema Militer dan Ninja memang agak sedikit menyusahkan tapi saya akan terus menyeimbangkannya. Dan maaf jika update-annya terlalu lama, idenya terkadang suka mandet-mandet, pas mau tidur malah dapet lagi idenya. Itu sangat menyusahkan.

Saya tak menyangka jika ulasannya meningkat walau'pun sedikit, tapi tak apa, itu bukan patokan kualitas untuk sebuah cerita.

Maaf jika ada dalam cerita itu terdapat kesalahan, jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu saya. Saya akan mengoreksinya dan memperbaikinya dengan segera.

Kritik dan saran masih saya tunggu dari para pembaca semua agar ke depannya semakin baik dan lebih baik lagi daripada yang ini.

 **[TTD: Yami Ikuto]**


End file.
